Safe
by Sweethalo90
Summary: Takes place before Buck,Rosalina,and Roxanne meet Jenna,Celine,and the other characters in book 3 and before Buck's pineapple wife dies in the second book.Rosalina has a nightmare in the middle of the night and Buck and Roxanne comfort her. Hope you like!


Safe

Me: What's up! I told you I was gonna do a one-shot! I honestly didn't know what to call this fanfiction, but I went with this title. I hope you like it. This is my first time doing a one-shot and I'm pretty scared that I did a crappy job. Yeah, I'm not very confident, but I try to be every once and a while. Anyway, let me know what you think. This takes place before Buck, Rosalina, and Roxanne met Jenna, Celine, and all the rest. This is also before Buck's pineapple wife dies in the second book. Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Two teenage female weasels were sleeping in their comfortable beds made out of leaves. Roxanne was peacefully sleeping when her twin sister, Rosalina, was tossing and turning, whimpering in fear and panting heavily. Her paws and snow-white fur with black spots were drenched with cold sweat and her cerulean eyes were closed tightly as the nightmare got worse.<p>

Rosalina's Nightmare

"_Get up, you worthless wretch!" A male yelled at a frightened she-weasel, who was on the ground, sobbing. He growled at the female before lifting her off the ground by her midnight black hair and throwing her back onto the ground. The teenager, Rosalina, was soon met with three hard kicks on her left side, causing her to cry out in agony. _

_Once again, Tim, the monster that Rosalina and her twin had to call her step-father, lifted the cerulean-eyed female off the ground by her hair to slap her hard across the face. "Stop, it hurts! It hurts! Please stop!" Rosalina screamed, tears rapidly falling down her face. Her wish was granted as Tim let go of her hair, but was soon pushed hard against the wall, nearly knocking her out when the back of her head hit the cave wall. _

_Tim's cold eyes met Rosalina's terrified, tear-filled blue eyes. The young female tried not to whimper, but she was losing battle. That made her step-father mad. His paws tightly grabbed Rosalina's forearms and threw her on the ground one last time. He began to beat her with his fists, grazing her, throwing curses in the girl's direction, slapping her, and constantly blaming her for her mother's death._

_Two hours later, Tim was finally done battering the bleeding, nearly-dead Rosalina. Her ragged breathing and discreet crying was music to Tim's ears. He decided that he had beaten her enough and went back to his room, leaving the fallen female to bleed to death._

_The last thing Rosalina saw was her terrified twin sister, Roxanne, standing at the entrance of their bedroom. She was on her knees, crying and calling out to her, but Rosalina couldn't do anything about it. Finally, the world around her began to fade to black. _

End of Nightmare

Rosalina quickly sat up, her screaming waking her twin sister and their foster father, Buck. They had found him when they fell down into his world. He helped them find an exit for them to take, but he didn't want them to leave. He was the one who asked them if they would like to stay with him and not have to take more abuse from their step-dad. They gratefully accepted his offer and became his adoptive daughters.

Buck took them to his home, which was a cave with a good amount of space and had a makeshift couch and dinner table, which was a big flat stone held up by four medium stones. He also made their beds in a vacant room in his home. Rosalina and Roxanne couldn't be more grateful to have somebody as kind as Buck to take them in and take care of them. They had lived with him for two weeks now after their all-for-nothing adventure to get out of Dinotopia, as Rosalina calls the dinosaur-infested world. Still, Rosalina was traumatized by Tim's abuse and had nightmares about him beating her to death and her dying after he was done with her.

Roxanne rushed out of her bed to be at Rosalina's side, her hazel eyes shimmering with worry. Buck darted out of his room, leaving his pineapple wife to sleep in his hammock. By the time he entered Rosalina and Roxanne's room, Roxanne was holding her twin sister in her arms, softly shushing her like a mother would to a child. "What happened?" He asked in his British/Australian accent.

Roxanne looked up at him sadly. She sighed, "Rosalina had another nightmare. It was about _him_ again." Buck stared at the weeping female in Roxanne's arms. Rosalina was shivering and her eyes were wide with pure terror. His ears drooped sympathetically at the sight. He sat down on the side of Rosalina's bed, catching Rosalina's attention.

The sixteen-year-old female weasel didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the one-eyed male. Buck was getting used to this hugging thing with the girls, since he was never embraced last time he remembered before he met the twins, and so he hugged her back. "It is gonna be all right, lass. It was just a terrifying dream. You're safe. I'm no' gonna let anyone hurt you. That's it. Shh…" Buck slowly raked his fingers through Rosalina's hair, calming the teenager to where she stopped shaking and crying.

After what seemed to be twenty minutes, Rosalina was starting to calm down and she repeatedly apologized to Buck for waking him and Roxanne from their slumber. Roxanne didn't want her to feel bad for waking them up. Rosalina couldn't help it that she still had those nightmares. It was Tim's fault.

Roxanne hated Tim. She hated him for scaring her twin with his unforgivable doings. Most of all, she hated herself for not having enough power to stand up for her sister. She recalled when Tim threatened her and the twins' mother he would kill Rosalina if they tried to save her. So, she didn't want to take the risk. Rosalina needed her, and Roxanne needed Rosalina. Enough said.

"Buck, you're never going to be like Tim, right?" Buck smiled at Rosalina. She should know the answer to that question. He never dreamed of hurting anybody, even if the mammal was disrespectful and rude to him. Of course, that wasn't directed at the twins. He got rid of the thought and reassured Rosalina that he would never hurt her or Roxanne.

Buck placed a paw on Rosalina's shoulder. "You know I would never hurt you girls. I'm not like him. I know how to treat little ladies. Him, on the otha' hand, needs some major work." This made the twins nod their heads in agreement. They sat in silence for ten minutes until Roxanne told Rosalina she should try go back to sleep.

Buck watched as Roxanne gently pushed Rosalina back against her bed. The hazel-eyed she-weasel brushed some of her twin's hair out of her face and sang one of their mother's lullabies to Rosalina. Buck had never heard Roxanne sing before. Her voice was very soothing and beautiful, and it almost made Buck tired himself. It took a while for Rosalina to fall asleep again, but Roxanne didn't seem to mind and continued singing until her sister closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Buck and Roxanne kissed Rosalina's forehead then turned to face each other. She gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for helping me out. Now, go get some rest. " Buck smiled at Roxanne's last words before he went back to his room, but not without getting a laugh out of the hazel-eyed teenager on his way out.

"All right, motha'." He said to Roxanne as he was making his way back to his bedroom. He could Roxanne chuckling at his, causing him to smirk slightly. Once he came back to the bedroom he and his pineapple wife shared, his beloved, ugly, fruit spouse was staring at him with a blank expression. Buck decided to give the fruit a face after he "married" it. The crazy male smiled at the pineapple lovingly and settled down next to her once more.

"Rosy had a nightmare and I had ta' take care of her. She's all right now. Roxanne's gonna take care of 'er." Buck wrapped his arms around his spouse, gave her a kiss goodnight, and slept the rest of the night away, knowing that Rosalina and Roxanne would be okay throughout the night.

* * *

><p>Me: So...yeah this was short. I know. Please be nice. Like I said, this is my first one-shot ever. It took me a while to figure out how to set one part of the fanfiction up, but I tried. Feel free to leave a review. Until next time!<p>

Sweethalo90 :D


End file.
